t h e p r i n c e
by canneloni
Summary: Severus fue maldecido antes de nacer por Riddle. Una maldición que lo condenaba a ser odiado por todo el que lo vea, incluso por su propia madre. Sólo las personas que buscan todo lo bueno de alguien, como Lily, podrían resistir temporalmente la maldición. Pero Severus está harto de ser odiado sin razón. Intentará buscar una forma de eliminar la maldición, pero sólo Tom puede. Yaoi
1. one

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 _ **→ sirius / severus  
→ james / severus  
→ tom / severus  
→ remus / severus**_

* * *

La familia Prince, tan antigua como la Black e igual de poderosa. Se remontaba a cientos de años, en las épocas de Merlín. Una familia honorable y llena de secretos. Un tío que escondía su fortuna bajo el mar por allí, una prima incestuosa por allá. Llena de maleficios, criaturas oscuras, homicidios, maldiciones de años y mucho, mucho dinero.

El matrimonio principal era entre Domitius Prince y su prima lejana, Agrippa. Tuvieron una única hija, Eileen. El hermano de Agrippa, Appius, tuvo un hijo llamado Brutus. Ambos jóvenes fueron a Hogwarts y calificaron en Slytherin. Brutus era un joven serio y de carácter recto y refinado, algo lujurioso con sus amantes. Eileen, por otro lado, era una muchacha tímida y hasta sumisa, pero feroz en el interior.

Ella, una vez, tuvo un altercado con un chico llamado Tom Riddle. Discutieron por algo, quizás una diferencia de opiniones respecto a los muggles; honestamente Eileen no lo recuerda. El slytherin mestizo se ofuscó y exclamó, en una voz siseante y aterradora: — _¡A partir de ahora y por el resto de tu vida, los hijos que tú tengas, serán odiados y maltratados por todo aquel que los vea! ¡No habrá persona en la Tierra que los ame, ni siquiera tú misma podrás!_

Eileen, en su momento, no le tomó importancia. A diferencia de Brutus, quien creyó cada palabra del supuesto maleficio, ella las tomó como parloteo vacío. No fue hasta más adelante en su vida que comprendió, que Tom Riddle jamás dice cosas a la ligera.

Cuando ella cumplió 17, su padre quiso casarla con Brutus. Eileen se negó, asqueada. Brutus para ella era un hermano, jamás lo vería como un esposo por más apuesto que fuere.

Así que, una noche, se escapó a un bar muggle. Era extraño, había hombres robustos bebiendo cerveza sobre butacas, con jóvenes mujeres de pocas ropas a sus alrededores. De pronto Eileen se sintió fuera de lugar, llevando un vestido negro tan largo. Pero a los ojos de un apuesto sujeto, ella se veía elegante y misteriosa. Este hombre de complexión grande y cabello castaño le invitó una copa. Se presentó como alguien de gran racha en los juegos de azar. La llevó a un casino, no muy grande o impresionante, pero para Eileen era el cielo en la Tierra.

Al parecer la joven Prince era un amuleto de buena suerte para el hombre, pues esa noche ganó un cheque. Le comentó emocionado a Eileen la cantidad, pero ella no entendió muy bien cuánto valía. No importaba, esa misma noche la llevó a un hotel y mantuvieron relaciones hasta el amanecer. Eileen sintió su corazón latir aventurero y mariposas en el estómago. Este sería un nuevo comienzo de una vida de ensueño, sin presiones sangrepura ni matrimonios arreglados. Viviría junto a este muggle rico (no sabía cuán rico era, pero dinero era dinero al final) y se casaría con él. Tendría una bella casa y muchos hijos hermosos. Ni su padre, ni Tom Riddle podrían interferir.

Oh, cuán equivocada estaba.

A la semana, joven e ingenua, Eileen se casó con Tobias Snape. El hombre aceptó pues, ella era una jovencita hermosa y bien dotada, inteligente y encantadora. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tampoco era como si creyera que el matrimonio fuese a durar más de un par de meses, quizá un año a lo mucho. Sería una aventura, más que nada. Apenas la conocía y era su clave para seguir ganando en sus apuestas.

Su boda fue privada, pero gastaron mucho dinero. Ninguno tenía amigos o familiares que fueran a presentar felicitaciones; la familia Snape veía esto como un capricho de su hijo menor, así que no le tomaba importancia. Compraron una casa bellísima junto a un lago, donde pasaban sus días en organizando fiestas con gente que no conocían y bebiendo, bebiendo y bebiendo todo el alcohol posible. Todo era perfecto, dinero, sexo y fiesta.

Pero, al mes de recién casados, Eileen acabó embarazada. La noticia al principio no le cayó muy bien a Tobias, pero al final lo terminó aceptando. Se creía muy joven para tener hijos tan pronto; pensó en dejar a Eileen, pero por alguna razón no encontró el coraje de hacerlo.

Compró ropa, biberones e incluso decoró la habitación de su hijo con avioncitos azules. Compró centenares de peluches y juguetes. Uno en especial, un osito de peluche blanco con patas largas y un moñito negro en el cuello.

Pasaron meses, Eileen ya no se iba de fiesta a los casinos con su marido y prefería quedarse en su casa junto al lago. A veces, en días oscuros de neblina y rocío, extrañaba a su familia. A su madre Agrippa y a su primo Brutus. Le gustaría visitarlos, pero estaba segura de que ya la habían repudiado. En especial por su padre, Domitius era un hombre demasiado severo y cruel, chapado a la antigua con la cabeza cerrada y odio en sus ojos. Agrippa, por otro lado, era una mujer mucho más comprensiva, si bien recta y reacia a dar su brazo a torcer, mucho más cariñosa.

Y Brutus, oh Brutus. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. ¿Se habría casado con Druella Rosier al final o Cygnus Black III se la ganó? Esos dos se pasaban persiguiendo a la rubia a donde quiera que ella fuese. La chica se hacía la difícil con todo el mundo, pero con su primo y Cygnus había mostrado cierto interés travieso. Oh, ella había sido una buena amiga, aunque jamás hubiese aceptado su escapada.

La verdad es que todo sangrepura que Eileen conocía la hubiesen lanzado un crucio directo a la cara de saber lo que ella hizo, literalmente. Todos odiaban a los muggle, sin excepción. Eileen creía que era puro miedo e ignorancia, temían que la caza de brujas comenzara de nuevo; más letal que antes con todos los avances muggle hasta el momento. Para ella era incluso más peligroso subestimar a los muggles, no porque no tuvieran magia significaba que ellos no fuesen un reto. Ella misma sabía que era ignorante de un millón de cosas que podrían matarla justo donde está. Hace poco, Tobias compró algo llamado "escopeta" y le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de ella. Eileen no chistó, esa cosa se veía peligrosa y su marido le dijo que era para defender la casa de ladrones.

Tembló al recordarlo, la tenía colgada sobre su cama y le daba mucho miedo. Pero no decía nada, la verdad no quería molestar a Tobias. El hombre cada vez se veía más ofuscado. Su racha en los juegos iba empeorando. Eileen no entendía mucho, pero sabía que era malo y el dinero de aquel cheque no sería para siempre.

Los meses pasaron, y a medida que su vientre crecía, Tobias pasaba menos en su casa. Eileen honestamente se sentía sola, cada noche se despertaba y su esposo no estaba en la cama. Nunca le dijo cómo le dolía, y Tobias jamás preguntó nada. Ya no tenían relaciones, él siempre ponía excusas y la evitaba. No quería tocarla, y Eileen creía que era por su cuerpo.

— ¿Acaso ya no soy atractiva para ti? — Le preguntó y Tobias no la miró a la cara. — ¿Es por este bebé? ¿O... o es porque estoy g-gorda? — Su voz se quebró y ella sollozó, tapando sus ojos con sus palmas y lágrimas arruinando su maquillaje. Su vestido rojo se abultó en su panza, ya no le quedaba como antes. Sus muslos estaban más carnosos y su cintura ya no era tan fina. Un grito lastimero salió de su garganta y, con dificultad, se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó hacerse bolita.

Tobias se sentía incómodo, miró a los lados y rascó su barbilla con barba de días sin rasurar. Balanceó su peso de un pie a otro, escuchando a su mujer llorar en agonía. — Leen, escucha. — Pausó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para consolarla. De repente se le ocurrió algo para callarla, ya le estaba dando jaqueca. — ¡Leen, cállate ya! — Demandó, y la mujer paró su llanto descontrolado, retrocedió algo asustada y levantó la cabeza entre hipeos. Manchas negras de lágrimas y delineador recorrían sus mejillas. — Leen, no es que me des asco ni nada... es que no quiero lastimarte.

— ¿... Las... Lastimarme? — Murmuró la bruja, hipeando sin gracia.

— Sí, estás muy delicada y no puedo tocarte. Además, he tenido una mala racha últimamente y no consigo dinero. — La ayudó a levantarse y Eileen borró sus lágrimas negras con sus manos. Siguió manchada y con los ojos rojos, pero ya no sollozaba. — Ahora no seas ridícula, vete a la cama. Yo iré a ganar unos billetes.

— O-Ok... — Le dio una sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones. Esa noche no durmió muy bien.


	2. two

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ sirius / severus_**  
 ** _→ james / severus_**  
 ** _→ tom / severus_**  
 ** _→ remus / severus_**

* * *

Luego de largos nueve meses, el pequeño Severus Tobias Snape Prince nació el 9 de Enero de 1960. Era un bebé tan pequeño, Tobias podía cargarlo con una sola mano. Tenía motitas de cabello negro en la cabeza y unos ojos enormes. Era muy tierno, pero aún así Eileen no sentía un gran apego por él. No se preocupó, le dijeron que era normal y que ya se le pasaría.

Pero pasaron meses, y no se le pasó. Creyó que eran ideas suyas, hasta que notó como Tobias, de la nada, evitaba todo contacto con el bebé. No lo besaba, no lo agarraba, no lo miraba, no le hablaba. Hacía como si no existiera, ignoraba los llantos y la presencia del niño.

Poco a poco la actitud de ambos comenzó a cambiar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Le pregunta una noche, luego de que el bebé estuviera llorando por comida por media hora y su esposo, que estaba a su lado, lo había ignorado olímpicamente. — ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? No es tan difícil darle su maldito biberón, Tobias. ¡No tengo que hacer todo yo!

— Oh, cállate. — Le dijo, y miró, por primera vez en meses, a Severus. — Ese niño me repugna.

Eileen abrió los ojos, estupefacta. — ¿Qué...?

— ¡Lo que oíste! No sé por qué, pero me da asco. Dios, ¿ese mocoso es mi hijo? No para de joder todo el tiempo, Leen. — Era mentira, Severus era un bebé muy tranquilo. Tobias lo sabía, el niño casi nunca lloraba. Pero, por alguna razón, su mera existencia le jodía. — Ni lo hubieras tenido.

— ¡Tobias! ¡Es tu puto hijo! ¡No digas tonterías, idiota! — Tobias se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño, yéndose por la puerta hasta el jardín a fumar.

Eileen miró a Severus, quien seguía llorando pero más bajito. Se extrañó de no sentir su corazón apretarse al ver a su bebé así, pero entonces lo recordó.

La maldición de Tom Riddle.

Se sentó en su sillón blanco y frotó sus sienes, intentando recordar lo que el mestizo le había gritado hace años.

 ** _"¡A partir de ahora y por el resto de tu vida, los hijos que tú tengas, serán odiados y maltratados por todo aquel que los vea! ¡No habrá persona en la Tierra que los ame, ni siquiera tú misma podrás!"_**

¡Claro! ¡Todo era culpa de ese maldito de Riddle!

Eileen siseó, furiosa. Al final, Brutus tenía razón. Lastimosamente, no tenía forma de levantar una maldición así, no sabía cómo ni quién podría hacerlo.

Miró a Severus. Pobre niño, le esperaba una vida de desdichas.

Huh, quizá lo mejor sería evitar tener más hijos.

* * *

Severus apenas tenía cuatro años cuando sucedió.

Su familia estaba en bancarrota, y Tobias (el hombre no lo dejaba llamarlo "papi" o "papá" en su presencia) decidió apostar todo o nada. Apostó su casa junto al lago, y perdió.

Eileen estaba furiosa, arrojaba cosas por los aires y los jarrones a su alrededor explotan con un simple grito.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido, Tobias?! ¡¿Dónde mierda viviremos ahora?! ¡¿Acaso pensaste?! — Gritó ella, señalándole con el dedo índice y la cara roja de rabia. Severus apretó entre sus manitas su peluche de osito blanco, lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos.

— ¡No me señales, mujer! — Tobias abofeteó la mano de Eileen, provocando que ella trastabillara. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tuya y de ese fenómeno que engendraste! — Señaló a Severus y le aventó un vaso, el niño lo esquivó, pero el vidrio cortó un poco su mano y gritó adolorido. — ¡CÁLLATE! — Le rugió, con una voz gutural y fuerte que hizo a Severus llorar.

— ¡AGH! — Eileen rugió, empujando a Tobias. No logró moverlo mucho. — ¡No me culpes de tus errores de mierda! ¡Tú apostaste nuestra casa, hijo de puta!

— ¡Hijo de puta tu hijo! — Gritó y le devolvió el empujón. Eileen tropezó, pero se levantó enseguida y rasguñó su cara. — ¡Jodida zorra!

— ¡Oh, cierra la puta boca! — Gritó la bruja y él la levantó del cuello del vestido y le abofeteó.

— ¡Toma, para que aprendas tu lugar! — Pero Eileen se recompuso y lo pateó. — ¡Agh! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te desfigure la cara a golpes?!

— ¡Suéltame, enfermo! ¡Ah! — Tobias la arrastró del cabello, pero Eileen volvió a arañarlo y patearle la rodilla.

Siguieron peleando, cada vez lanzando golpes más violentos e insultos más obscenos. Todo ante la inocente mirada de un pequeño Severus, quien sollozaba en silencio y apretaba su osito entre sus brazos.

Pasaron así un largo tiempo, y al final se detuvieron. Cansados, resentidos y heridos, hicieron un plan. Con el poco dinero que le quedaba a Tobias y lo que ganaran al vender sus pertenencias más caras, se comprarían una casa.

No recolectaron mucho, pero vendieron casi todas sus cosas. No más muebles lujosos, pinturas excéntricas ni ropas carísimas. Les quedó una cama donde entraban ambos, dos armarios, dos colchones, tres pares de sábanas y dos mantas para la noche, ropa (la menos cara y bonita), un espejo, tres tenedores, dos cuchillos, una cuchara y cucharón, toallas, su escopeta y un sólo juguete para Severus, su osito.

Ahora eran muy pobres y con apenas lo necesario, pero lograron comprar una casa en Spinner's End. Era una casa de madera, abandonada y con goteras. Estaba al otro lado del río, y no era muy bonita. Pero era lo que tenían.

— ¡Ew! Esto es una pocilga. — Se queja Eileen, pateando una rata muerta. Severus abraza la pierna delgada de su mamá y ella lo deja, y por más que quiera alejarlo decide no hacerlo. — ¿En serio es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?

— Se dice gracias, puta malagradecida. — Gruñe Tobias, cargando sus valijas. Eileen rueda los ojos, y lleva ella misma sus cosas. Severus abraza su osito con miedo, no entendía porqué se mudaban y dejaban una casa tan bonita como la suya por una tan fea y fría como esa.

Entran en la casa y lo primero que se ve es la sala de estar, un suelo de parquet viejo y sin brillo con un par de muebles destartalados. Una mecedora, un sillón de madera con cojines sucios pero rescatables y una mesada que conectaba la cocina con la sala. La cocina, por otro lado, tenía placares en las paredes para guardar los víveres. Una palangana sucia y un grifo torcido.

Luego, la sala de estar daba a una escalera de madera vieja al igual que el resto de la casa. La escalera subía al segundo piso, donde estaban las dos habitaciones medianas divididas por el baño. La habitación de Severus estaba a la izquierda, cuando el niño tímido subió a verla, notó que no era tan mala. Era vieja, sí, pero si le quitaba el polvo y las telarañas de las esquinas no estaba tan mal. En una esquina había una especie de escalón amplio donde entraría su colchón y lo elevaría del nivel del suelo. Caminó a una mesada que vino con la casa; le faltaba el primer de tres cajones y el polvo cubría la superficie. Un espejo (sorpresivamente sin estar roto y era bastante bonito) colgaba desde el techo y descansaba sobre la mesada.

El pequeño Severus creyó que, si bien no le llegaba a los talones a su dormitorio anterior, podía ser lindo si lo limpiaba. Se propuso a barrer y limpiar su habitación mientras sus padres discutían. Dejó su osito en la ventana junto al "escalón" donde iría su colchón, como si estuviera viendo el paisaje.

Tomó entre sus torpes manitas el palo de la escoba y comenzó a barrer. En las esquinas quitando las telarañas y la suciedad. No muy bien, era difícil manejar algo tan largo a su edad así que no quedó reluciente. Pero sí mucho más limpio y habitable. Dejó la escoba de lado y con un trapo húmedo fregó el "escalón" y la mesada. Lo mojó de nuevo y fregó el espejo. Sonrió al verse reflejado en él, pero de inmediato frunció los labios al escuchar a su madre gritar una grosería.

A los segundos su padre le respondió con algo aún más altisonante que Severus no entendía pero sabía que era malo. Su madre jadeó y arrojó algo, pues se escuchó un vidrio romperse.

— ¡Imbécil! — La voz de Tobias resonó, fúrica. —¡Rompiste la ventana!

— ¡Ese no hubiese sido un problema antes! — Rugió, y Severus escuchó un golpe. — ¡Pero ahora por tu culpa no tenemos dinero para arreglarlo!

— ¡Entonces no seas idiota y rompas lo poco que tenemos! — Severus, en su infantil e inocente mente, estuvo de acuerdo.

— Agh. — Eileen escupió en disgusto y subió a la habitación donde estaba su hijo.

Lo encontró limpiando, esforzándose y deseó, de verdad, quererlo. Deseó poder sentirse orgullosa de él, llamarlo hijo con cariño y sentirlo un verdadero Prince. Pero no podía, de verdad que no. Y le molestaba no poder, porque sabía porqué no podía.

¡Quería amarlo, mierda! Ese repelús que le molestaba porque sabía que no era real, no lo era. Su voluntad era más fuerte que el promedio, por lo tanto podía estar junto al niño y no mirarlo con odio como Tobias. Podía enseñarle los secretos de la magia oscura y las pociones más preciosas. Podía, gracias a Merlín, no dejarlo a la deriva.

Pero jamás podría quererlo.


End file.
